


Again

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix wants to know where he stands with Sergeant Calhoun, and finally bucks up the courage to just come right out and ask.





	Again

Felix looked up, stealing a quick glance at Sergeant Calhoun. It had been about a week since that fateful day in Sugar Rush and this was the first time he had seen her since. They were seated next to each other at Tapper’s, a mere coincidence that they had run into each other in the first place. Felix had struck up a conversation, wanting more than anything to know where he stood with her. His hands were clasped in his lap as his legs dangled off the barstool, and he fidgeted nervously as he finally worked up the nerve to say what was on his mind.

“Ma’am, can I just–Well, what I mean to say is–” he cut himself off and took a deep breath to regain his composure before trying again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Calhoun answered, eyeing him curiously.

“The other night, you, um… Well, you kissed me,” he said, unable to help the fierce honeyglows that claimed his cheeks. “And I guess I’m just wonderin’ if you really feel that way about me or if I’m just reading too much into things.”

He stole another glance at her and immediately began stammering as he continued.

“B-Because I, um, I really felt something in that kiss. Something I’ve never felt before,” he admitted, his cheeks darkening. “And I want to get to know you better, to see where those feelings might lead. That is, if you are also feeling those same… feelings.”

He heard her chuckle softly, and looked up to find her gazing down at him with an amused expression. That wasn’t exactly the reaction he was hoping for, but at least she didn’t seem completely put off by the idea.

“A-And if you should be so inclined, I…” he looked away from her, sheepishly avoiding her gaze as he continued. “Well, I’d really like to kiss you again.”

“You would, huh?” she asked with a smirk, turning in her stool to face him more directly.

“Oh, yes, I’d like that very much,” he answered, though he was quick to amend his statement. “But of course, only if it interests you, ma’am.”

He turned toward her and she leaned down, grabbing both sides of his face and pressing her lips to his. He tensed for a moment before she felt him go slack in her arms. If it hadn’t been for her solid hold on him, he would have surely toppled right out of his seat. After a few satisfactory seconds she released him, reveling in his awestruck expression.

“If you’re going to be kissing me, you should probably stop calling me ‘ma’am,’“ she said with a wink.

“Jiminy jaminy,” he sighed. “Can we do that again?”

She smiled, completely taken with his adorably straightforward sincerity. In lieu of an answer, she leaned back in toward him. He had no trouble taking the hint, caressing her cheek as he met her halfway to kiss her again. Each time their lips met he felt a warm tingling sensation rise up from his belly and his heart skipped a beat. As she pulled away he was certain that he could go on kissing her like that forever if she let him. He looked up at her hopefully before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Don’t you dare ask me for permission again,” she teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I was going to ask if you’d like to take a walk by the lake in my game,” he replied in a jokingly over-the-top manner. “But since you mentioned it, I have no qualms with stealing a kiss before we go.”

She found herself somewhat surprised by the cheeky grin he offered her before pulling her in for another kiss. This seemingly innocent handyman was certainly less angelic than he seemed–not that she minded in the slightest. He would be full-on corrupt by the time she was done with him.


End file.
